Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Fun
2004 # Major Events *January: The launch of Barney's 15th Anniversary. *January 1: Barney's Musical Scrapbook is re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *March 9: Movin' and Groovin' and The Barney Boogie are released to stores. Also, Barney's Super Singing Circus is re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews from Sing and Dance with Barney and Barney's Adventure Bus are released on DVD to stores. *March 12-14: Barney's Colorful World! was filmed at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. *May 5: Production for [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Make_Music Let's Make Music] begins. *May 11: Let's Pretend with Barney is released to stores. Also, Come on Over to Barney's House is re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews and Barney's Musical Scrapbook is released on DVD to stores. *May 14: Season 8 finale on PBS. *June 16: PBS adds some Season 1-3 episodes. *June 15: Now I Know My ABCs is available to pre-order. *July 13: Now I Know My ABCs is released to stores. Also, Barney's Sense-Sational Day is released on DVD to stores and re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. *July 28: Barney's Big Surprise performs in Asia. *The Spanish version of Barney's Musical Park performs in Argentina. *September 6: Season 9 premieres on PBS. *September 7: The soundtrack, Barney's Colorful World LIVE! is released to stores. Also, Imagination Island, the separate home video of Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes, Barney's Numbers! Numbers! and Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! are released on DVD to stores and re-released on VHS to stores and have new previews. *September 14: The home video, "Barney's Colorful World!" is released to stores. *October: JAKKS Pacific teamed up to announce the Barney Super-Dee-Duper Sweepstakes, where a child would send in a music video of themselves to win a walk on role with the purple guy himself. *November: Barney's Colorful World! ends its tour. *November 25: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed It's C-C Cold BRRRR! at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 28: Ready, Set, Play! is released to stores. Also, Be My Valentine, Love Barney is released on DVD to stores and re-released on VHS to stores and has new previews. Barney appears in People Magazine as one of the "Most Intriguing People of "2006" *December 31: Barney's Musical Castle performs at Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. Also, Barney appears in People Magazine as one of the "Most Intriguing People of "2003". New Barney & Friends Episodes [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Season_8 Season 8]' (2004)' A-Counting We Will Go! A Little Big Day A World of Friends Who's Your Neighbor? Squares, Squares Everywhere! Let's Go for a Ride! That Makes Me Mad It's Your Birthday, Barney! It's Showtime! At Home in the Park Season 9 (2004) Everybody's Got Feelings Caring Hearts Let's Make Music! Movin' Along Let Your Creativity Fly! Imagine That! All About Me My Baby Brother Keep On Truckin' I'm A Builder New Barney & Friends Songs The Barney Boogie We Like Trucks Make Way for the Truck Toss It Out a Window I Can Be Anything I Love Birthdays What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? The Hopping Song The T Game Captain Pickles Baby Bop's Blankey I'm a Builder When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team Cast & Crew Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Patrick Mcalister / Rick Starkweather / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Kendall / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Dave Kendall Jared Harris / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Jackson (Daven Wilson *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) Crew Executive Producers *Randy Dalton *Sloan Coleman (Executive Producer for Barney's Colorful World!) Editors *McKee Smith (also Special Effects Editor) *Laura Santamaria *Laura Cargile *Vickie Sterling (also Offline Editor) *Julie Dunn *Tolbert Pitman (also Special Effects Editor) *Tim Werner (Online Editor) Directors *Jim Rowley *Fred Holmes *Ben Vaughn *Steven Feldman *Brian Mack (Associate Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Lynn Corzine (Casting Director) *Darlene Wyatt (Additional Casting Director) *Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) *Christine Lanning (Performance Director) *Candida Boggs (Tour Lighting Director) *Randy Breedlove (Director of Technical Operations) *David Franks (Technical Director) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *Bob Philips (Art Director) *Jake Berry (Tour Production Director) *Joe Phillips (Audio/Musical Director) Writers *Cheryl Ammeter *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Stephen White *Michael Anthony Steele *Edward L. Rose Producers *Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) *Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) *Julie Hutchings (also Consulting Producer) *Charlotte Spivey *R. Shawn Kelly *Edward L. Rose Choreographer *Penny Wilson (Choreographer for Barney's Colorful World!) Designers *Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) *Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) *Patrick Woodroffe (Production Lighting Designer) *Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) *Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) *Mike Pantuso (Scenic Designer) *Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Presidents *Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Captains *Keira A. Leverton (Dance Captain) Managers *Keira A. Leverton (Cast Manager) *Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) *Frederick Breitfelder (Tour Production Manager) *Harold Behrens (Stage Manager) *Brian Blumeyer (Stage Manager) *Nick Ballarini, Jr (Stage Manager) *Lyle Huchton (Wardrobe Manager) *Shauni Mast (Character Shop Manager) *Michael Klein (Business Tour Manager) *Alissa Lopez (Promotions Manager) *Amy Golembiewski (Promotions Manager) *Denise Perkins-Landry (Tour Public Relations Managers) *Jackie Smith (Tour Public Relations Managers) *David Voss (Public Relations/Goodwill Manager) *Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Riggers *Frederick Breitfelder *Todd Mauger Operators *Larry Allen (Camera Operator) *Harold Bock (Camera Operator) *Kerry Burke (Camera Operator) *Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) *Paul Gore (Camera Operator) *Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) *Van Smalley (Camera Operator) *Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) *James Johnson (Videotape Operator) *Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) Engineers *Dwin Towell (Video Engineer for Barney's Colorful World!) *James Johnson (Studio Engineer) *Malcolm Johnson (Recording Engineer) *Rich Thompson (Recording Engineer) *Seth Robinson (Lighting Engineer for Barney's Colorful World) Supervisors *Jackie Boyer (Script Supervisor) *Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) *Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) *Mark Wagenhurst (Character Shop Supervisor) *Gilbert Gonzales (Wrangler Supervisor) *Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) Coordinators *Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) *Lyn Corzine (Tour Production Coordinator) *Lori Tierney (Production Coordinator) Typists *Elizabeth Dail Researchers *Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) Audio *Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) *Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) Technicians *Michael Robertson (Sound Technician) *Brian Monahan (Lighting Technician) *Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) *Glbert Gonzales (Costume Technician) Programmers *Seth Robinson (Lighting Programmer) Carpenters *John Kehoe (Head Carpenter) *Todd Mauger *Lou Cavallari *Matt Barth Props *Lou Cavallari *Phil Shirey *Robert James Bouwman *Cathy Miller Seamstresses *Barbara Wood Wranglers *Margaret Foster *Brian Keith Rhodes *Wendy J. Sanders (Child Wrangler) Artists *Jeanie L D'iorio (Makeup Artist) Stylists *Debra Hertel haefling (Hair Stylist) Accountants *Michael Klein (Business Accountant) *Ira J. Friedlander (Production Accountant) *Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) *Jayne Royall (Production Accountant) *George Engman (Production Accountant) Promoters *Glenn Grabski (Tour Promoter) Marketers *Alissa Lopez (Tour Marketer) *Amy Golembiewski (Tour Marketer) Teachers/Tutors *Alan Simon *Jodi Green *Wendy J. Sanders Mixers *Malcolm Johnson (Production Mixer) Consultants *Stephanie Simpson (Creative Consultant) Property Master *Tim Thomaston Lyricists/Composers *Paul Loomis *John Marsden *Willy Welch *Joe Phillips *Mark S. Bernthal *David Bernard Wolf *Bob Singleton *Stephen White Assistants *Mimi Sullivan (Tour Production Assistant) *Shauna Wier (Executive Assistant) *Doug Holtzlander (Audio Assistant) *Adam Bassatt (Lighting Assistant) *Leila Heise (Assistant Costume Designer) *Matt Nunn (Wardrobe Assistant) *Pam Clark (Assistant Editor) *Dudley Asaff (Assistant Editor) *Stephanie Dalvit (Assistant Musical Director) *Shirley Bradshaw (Tour Administrative Assistant)